1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a model of a living body, and more particularly to a model of a living body suitable for teaching medical students or interns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feature components (ear, tongue etc.) are made of hard resin in a conventional model of the human body which is used for teaching medical students or interns. Compared with the real human body, the conventional model does not give the user a feeling of reality at all.
In an actual medical examination of a patient, for example, the tongue is put out from the mouth in order to observe the inside of the throat, or the concha is so deformed by fingers as to be able to observe the middle ear or operate on the middle ear. However, since the feature components are made of hard resin in the conventional model, for example, the tongue cannot be so put out from the mouth as to observe the inside of the throat, or the concha cannot be so deformed by fingers as to be able to observe the middle ear or operate on the middle ear. Accordingly, for the teaching of the inside of the throat and the middle ear, text books exclusively had to be relied on.